


Cold Shower

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dean is a Little Shit, Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, No Sex, Sam is Not Amused, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you haven't gotten any in a while when your brother's <i>breath</i> gives you a hard-on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Shower

Dean slammed down his eighth empty bottle as Sam took the second sip of his first. Sam watched Dean lean forward to grab his ninth before taking it off of the table himself.

Dean looked over to his brother through glossy eyes. "Whyyy would ya do that Saaaaaaamy?"

Sam scrunched his eyebrows in concern before taking all of the remaining unopened bottles from the table. "I know you can take your alcohol, but eight bottles is a little much, don't you think?"

Dean shook his head, bringing his hand to his face as he got dizzy. "No Sam, you're just a looooser..."

Sam nodded and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, trying to stabilize him. "Whatever you say Dean. I think you should get to bed."

Dean didn't respond, he just let his head fall, finding it's way to Sam's lap. Sam watched as his brother's head fell to his thighs, Dean immediately falling asleep.

Sam smiled and had moved to stand up when he felt Dean's hand grab his inner thigh. Sam looked down to find Dean still asleep, with his hot breath seeping through the front of Sam's jeans.

Sam shifted his lap so Dean's open mouth was facing his knees, not directly over Sam's stirring cock. Sam laughed to himself and straightened out his jeans, biting his lip as he watched Dean sleep.

"You know you haven't gotten any in a while when your brother's _breath_ gives you a hard-on." Sam whispered to no one in particular, gently bringing a hand down to pet Dean's hair.

Dean started to stir in his sleep, placing his second hand on Sam's other thigh. Sam watched as Dean's thumbs started to rub each of his legs, biting his bottom lip as the slow circles sent sparks to his slowly tenting jeans.

Sam looked up to the ceiling, bringing his attention away from the situation happening in his lap. As he studied the plain, white walls and the dark corners of the room, his eyes shot down as he felt Dean's breath return to the front of his jeans.

Sam silently watched as his seemingly still asleep brother curled his fingers around his unbelted waistband, sliding it down inch by inch until it sat at his knees.

Sam lifted his brother's head from his lap, laying it on his shoulder before pulling his jeans back up. Dean smiled to himself, dragging a hand from Sam's knees to his tensing torso, taking care to glide over every muscle his brother had.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam fought to keep his breathing steady.

Dean laughed drunkenly and lifted his head from his brother's shoulder, looking into the taller man's hazel eyes. "No-nothing you don't want, baby brother." Dean inched his arms into Sam's shoulders, mainly to hold up his own body weight. "You don't think I heard that whisper?" Dean sloppily placed his mouth over Sam's neck. "I can take care of that for youuu..."

Sam shook his head and grabbed the back of Dean's head, pulling the wide open mouth away from his skin. "Dean, I'm not going to let you do that. You really should sleep this off."

Dean bit his lip, his eyes glossed over and blank. "I don't want to!"

Sam laughed and threw his brother's limp left arm over to his left shoulder, grabbing underneath of his brother's knees to carry Dean to his bed.

Sam covered his brother's protesting body with the blanket, watching his eyes shut as soon as his head met the pillow case.

He walked away from the bed, heading to the bathroom to have a much needed cold shower.


End file.
